


Cuddles

by dinglehorton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglehorton/pseuds/dinglehorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://mccallgasm.tumblr.com">mccallgasm</a> asked for sad Stiles cuddling with Derek. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

Stiles hated the beginning of October with a burning passion and every year he spent the majority of October 1st curled up alone in his bed. His mother’s old pillow case no longer smelled like her perfume or her shampoo, but he couldn’t get up the nerve to throw it in the trash. His father lingered in the doorway of Stiles’s bedroom before sitting at the edge of his bed. This was their ritual every October; Stiles would lay in bed, his father would call the school to let them know he would be missing the day, and then he would leave for the police station to go to work. Then Stiles would spend the day alone.

 

Except now he was dating Derek, their relationship still relatively new. He had only just convinced Scott that Derek wasn’t a complete bastard, and somehow the two started a tentative friendship. But Scott knew to stay away on this day; he wasn’t exactly the most comforting person in the world, and he really didn’t understand Stiles’s loss like Derek or even Jackson could.

 

It isn’t until he hears the front door shut and his father’s police cruiser pull out of the drive way that he finally lets the tears fall. His cellphone rings a few minutes later, but he ignores it and burrows down into the sheets below him and tries to fall asleep.

 

He’s awakened twenty minutes later, or so the alarm clock on his bedside table tells him, by the mattress dipping as someone sits down and places a comforting hand on his back. The superhuman warmth tells him that it’s Derek.

 

"Go’way," he mumbles into his pillow, slightly angry at being disturbed on today of all says.

 

"I came to pick you up for lunch, and Scott told me you were home sick. You don’t smell sick."

 

"Perceptive. Go away, Derek."

 

Derek is silent for a moment and then he lays down next to Stiles, “No one could find you on the first last year either.” Stiles sniffles but doesn’t roll over to face Derek. “I’m sorry.”

 

Stiles sighs heavily and whispers, “You woke me up, dude, you should be sorry.”  He rolls over and presses his face into Derek’s chest.

 

"Do you still want me to go?" Derek asks softly and starts to pull away, but Stiles clutches Derek’s leather jacket in both hands and pulls him closer.

 

"Stay," Stiles mumbles into Derek’s jacket, already beginning to doze off again. "Those jeans have to go though."


End file.
